Life Before Ellie
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A story of Carl Fredrickson's life before Ellie came along but has scenes of the film mentioned in later chapters vaguely.


Life Before Ellie

Synopsis: An 'Up' fan fiction. Before Carl ever knew Ellie he was just a lonesome kid with no real friends except for an imaginary one he called Ivan. Ivan was like his hero, Charles Muntz, the explorer. Later scenes of the film are included. Spoilers ! Don't read unless you have seen the film.

Chapter 1--Depression Era Fun

Carl Fredrickson was a child of the Depression. Despite the fact that it was called the 'Depression', he wasn't sad and downtrodden like most kids his age. He was more like his parents, Lyle and Sandra. Both were frugal and did whatever they could to make ends meet, even if they had to make sacrifices. But one sacrifice they didn't make was cutting out the 'picture shows' from Carl's life. Ever since he could remember, ever since he started reading aviation related magazines, adventure magazines and comic books, he adored Charles Muntz. Carl dreamed he would be just like Muntz was, living a life of spontaneity. The only problem with that was, Charles was surrounded by friends; furry, four legged ones at that, and Carl had none. That was the breaks of being in a neighborhood full of old geezers. However, Carl didn't let this break his eager spirit. Instead, he invented a friend for himself named Ivan. Ivan would be similar in age, but taller than Carl was just in case he had a run-in with bullies in the neighborhood (who knows, even in a small town like Carl's bullies can come in unannounced). Carl continued to design his best friend in his mind down to the last detail until Ivan was perfect.

Chapter 2--Ivan Springs to Life

"Hey, what are you doing, Carl ?", came a voice that seemed to emit from nowhere. All of a sudden, Carl looked up and saw Ivan. Ivan was a 'buzz-boy'. He wore a WW I bomber jacket, a pilot's cap with goggles, penny loafers, a white shirt and sharp looking brown pants. His hair was dark and wavy, and his eyes were brown, twinkling and merry. Carl jumped a bit with a start but when he saw that Ivan was the one talking to him, he wasn't afraid.

"Just reading this snazzy Superman comic. In the end, there's a ticket to see Charles' Muntz' latest film _The Spirit of Adventure_. Doesn't that sound great ?", Carl said, showing the picture to Ivan.

"I agree. You know, my dad's a pilot. There's no better place than in the air.", Ivan confessed. Carl smiled, but then looked downtrodden.

"What's wrong ? You look like you just lost your favorite comic.", Ivan said, feeling concerned.

"That's just the thing, Ivan. I've never been in an airplane. In fact, I've never been off the ground. Too scared.", Carl said, feeling embarrassed. Here he was talking to a _pilot's son_ of all people and had never even been _flying_. How silly !

"I'll teach you how to overcome your fear, Carl. Just trust me. If you want to know something, I used to be afraid of flying myself.", Ivan said, patting his friend on the back reassuringly.

"_You_ ? No…That's not possible.", Carl said, in disbelief.

"Of course ! It's not wrong to admit your fear but it can be overcome in simple steps. And one way we can start is by seeing that new whiz-bang film tomorrow !", Ivan exclaimed, eagerly. Ivan's excitement was contagious.

"I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you.", Carl said, hugging his newfound friend close. Ivan didn't seem to mind because he was outgoing and caring and hoped that he could coax his friend out of his unfounded fear.

Chapter 3--The Spirit of Adventure

Carl was anticipating seeing his hero Charles Muntz in action once again. He had never met Muntz in person, but having seen all his films, he felt he knew the man personally.

Lyle and Sandra were glad to see their son in such high spirits again. They had noticed that in the past he had seemed a bit down and out, but now he was more talkative than ever. Of course, half the time, he was talking to himself. Sandra was concerned that maybe something was wrong with Carl but Lyle dismissed her. He told her it was nothing for her to worry about and all kids had imaginary friends at his age. He would grow out of it as soon as he made a real friend, and seeing that they were in a better neighborhood now and they were certain he'd be making friends in no time.

Carl was entranced by the movie. Charles Muntz had to be the bravest man alive.

"Oh, that's nothing. My pop was a bomber in the Great War. Nearly got shot down by some unruly Jerries ! You should've seen 'em ! He knocked 'em all out of the clouds and saved his entire fleet ! He's a hero and in fact, he earned a gold star.", Ivan boasted. Carl was awed.

"Wow. That really is impressive, Ivan. Your dad sounds like a real hero.", Carl agreed. He and Ivan played a game of 'adventure', pretending to climb objects such as Mount Everest and going through dense rainforests in Africa and South America. They even braved crocodile infested waters in Australia as well as walking over coals in a ritual rite of passage in Maui.

"Hey, check out this old beat up house !", Ivan gawked, impressed with the size of it. It was in _terrible _condition and falling apart but something about the Victorian house intrigued him. It did hold a certain amount of charm and allure about it.

"Yeah, it's actually kind of snazzy.", Carl said. Ivan had to chuckle. There was a voice coming from inside. For a moment, he thought the house was haunted.

"M-Maybe we should turn back.", Carl stammered, gulping hard.

"No way, Carl ! We just walked inside ! Don't you want to explore like a true adventurer ?", Ivan questioned. Ivan _did_ carry a valid point. He wouldn't exactly be an explorer if he didn't set foot into the unknown.

"O-okay.", was all that Carl managed to blurt as he walked inside the eerie dilapidated home and looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

Chapter 4--Love at First Sight

When he saw the scraggily red-headed girl in pilot's helmet pretending to be on safari, he had a feeling that this fiery free-spirited soul was going to be part of his life forever; however long 'forever' was.

"Go on, say something to her !", Ivan coerced, 'pushing' him forward.

"I don't want to lose you, Ivan.", Carl thought in the back of his mind.

"You won't lose me…I'll be with you.", Ivan reassured him, patting him on the shoulder. Before Carl knew it, his friend had vanished, genuine grin and all. He had been replaced by the little girl he would soon come to know as Ellie. Ellie became such a fixture in his life that he didn't need Ivan any longer, but Ivan would never be forgotten. After all, he had helped Carl overcome his bashfulness and helped him remember his true calling as an adventurer, or so Carl thought. Sadly, though, all that talk of adventuring faded when he married Ellie since something would always happen to keep them from taking their trip of a lifetime. Despite that, Carl never cursed his luck. In fact, he was happy to remain grounded with her, because he always felt so stable, safe and serene by her side.

Chapter 5--Ivan Returns

Through Ellie's death, taking a trip to the tropics in South America with Russell the stowaway and having met Kevin and Doug, Carl had felt fulfilled. He was living in Shady Oaks now but it wasn't such a bad place after all. He was taken care of only when he asked for help. The rest of the time he was completely independent. From time to time, Russell would visit him and Doug was a constant companion. He and his mate, Carla, came to keep the puppies in check. So far, five of the cute little hairballs had found a home and there were a couple left. Doug wanted him to have one, desperately.

"I know I cannot be with you all the time Master, so I was thinking you could have one of my sons to be a constant companion once you are moved to your permanent home.", Doug said, through the collar. Russell was now taking care of Doug and Carla as well as the final two puppies. One was being considered by a next-door neighbor who had spotted the puppy on an afternoon walk and fell in love with her. This last little guy was a lot like Doug but much smarter.

"I am thinking the name Ivan. I think it would suit him. Don't you, Master ?", Doug said, holding the little puppy up in his mouth and handing little Ivan to him. Ivan whimpered a bit but calmed immediately when Carl handled him, cradling him just like a baby. Ivan licked his face happily. Then he remembered what Ivan had told him when he was a kid:

"You won't lose me…I'll be with you." Strangely enough, although Carl thought such a thing was impossible, there he was, Ivan in furry form. He could almost hear his friend laughing. Sure, he had been _imaginary_, but Carl's mind had been so incredibly active that everything he thought of took on a life of its own, and apparently Ivan had done the same thing.

Epilogue

Carl had been moved into a more permanent home, which was coincidentally closer to Russell's residence. From time to time, he would receive word from a naturalist in South America that Kevin and her babies were doing marvelously. In fact, the babies were almost fully grown and starting families of their own. Carl couldn't have been happier because he knew he and Russell had been instrumental in reintroducing them into the wild; where they were truly free.

Ivan had become a fine companion and had accompanied him almost everywhere, except on errands to the store or the pharmacy. He always welcomed visits from Russell and his dear old mom and dad. His life was simple and Carl had learned so much from that. Every waking day was a new opportunity for exploration and he continuously seized it. In a way, Carl felt that Ivan had been a gift from Ellie to let him know that even though she wasn't physically with him on Earth that she was watching over him and reminding him that they would be together someday again.

The End


End file.
